<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Timmy. by HeyHedera, xDeathMelodiesx</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22826872">Timmy.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeyHedera/pseuds/HeyHedera'>HeyHedera</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/xDeathMelodiesx/pseuds/xDeathMelodiesx'>xDeathMelodiesx</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>My Chemical Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crack, Frerard, M/M, Mpreg, Recorders - Freeform, ish?????, its... its a wild ride, kazoos</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 12:56:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>647</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22826872</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeyHedera/pseuds/HeyHedera, https://archiveofourown.org/users/xDeathMelodiesx/pseuds/xDeathMelodiesx</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>This was written by me and another friend in our group chat at ungodly hours, I’m so sorry. (Also on Wattpad under QueenOfTheCentury called Timmy. -Death)</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Frank Iero/Gerard Way</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Timmy.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This was written by me and another friend in our group chat at ungodly hours, I’m so sorry. (Also on Wattpad under QueenOfTheCentury called Timmy. -Death)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"It's mine now" Gerard said as he began to shove it down his throat.</p><p>“Oh, fuck,” Frank murmured. “You look so good sucking on that r e c o r d e r.”</p><p>“You know I am,” he said. Though the recorder was starting to make him gag, he wanted it to go even farther.</p><p>His lips were swollen and red in bold contrast to the blue recorder, eyes blown wide with lust as he made eye contact with Frank.</p><p>"That’s it baby, just a little more" he said, moving Gerard’s head down more, causing the recorder to go deeper.</p><p>As if on cue, Gerard moaned loudly, cock hardening and leaking as he trembled, thighs quaking as he struggled to keep himself balanced. Frank immediately noticed. He started reaching down into Gerard’s waistband and taking hold and start fidgeting with it. He swiftly pulled the older’s boxers down, leaving them resting on his thighs. His brown eyes glanced down before trailing back up to meet Gerard’s, his face flushing as he realized what Frank was doing.</p><p>Frank started to rub the tip. With each whimper from Gerard, Frank pushed the recorder even deeper. Gerard’s lashes fluttered as his eyes closed, pleasure washing over him in steady waves. Frank murmured soft words of praise in his ear as he took the recorder deeper.</p><p>"You like that baby?" Frank asked softly. He started to stroke Gerard’s dick and couldn't take it anymore. He pulled down his boxers and pulled Gerard’s hand towards his ‘disco stick’.</p><p>“Fuck yes...” Gerard pulled off and breathed out, hips thrusting upwards to meet Frank’s hand.</p><p>He was close, Frank knew it, so he pulled his hand away, smirking at the pathetic cry that came from Gerard. Frank removed the recorder and grabbed the lube from the bedside table, slicking it up and placing it at Gerard’s entrance.</p><p>“Ready baby?” He asked. Gerard nodded frantically and cried out when he felt it plunge in. The thrusts were rough and euphoric, him struggling to stay on his hands and knees.</p><p>The movements stopped and a loud popping noise filled the room but a moment later, they began again, more powerful this time. Frank had removed the mouthpiece and inserted his dick in the hollow tube.</p><p>“Ah! Please!” Gerard begged. “Fuck me harder please Frank!”</p><p>He was close again, the coil in his stomach tightening as his orgasm approached. Suddenly, Frank came hard, coming inside the recorder. Not a moment later, Gerard followed him, head bowed as his body rocked back into Frank’s. He could feel Frank come dripping into him, slowly filling him up. Gerard collapsed into the bed, sweat sticking to the sheets as he panted, desperately trying to catch his breath. </p><p>Frank leant down and whispered in his ear, “That’s it baby, wait until the recorder is drained then we’ll clean you up.”</p><p>Tiredly, Gerard nodded, delirious from his incredible high. Frank moved off the bed, grabbing a wash cloth and wetting it before returning to his little sub. Eyeing the recorder, he wiped down Gerard. When he saw there wasn’t anything left in the instrument, Frank slowly removed it, hearing the sigh of relief that came from Gerard.</p><p>“Just one more minute, then it’ll happen,” Frank assured him, rubbing his back soothingly.</p><p>Then the waves of pain came. Tears slipped out of Gerard’s eyes as a pain grew in his stomach. It felt there was something tearing him apart from the inside, clawing at his organs. A scream of agony left his lips as Frank watched sympathetically from his place beside Gerard. A hand wound itself in his hair, gently stroking the black locks, pain finally calming down. </p><p>“Oh my god...” Frank said in awe.</p><p>There, between Gerard’s legs, was a tiny red kazoo.</p><p>Smiling, Gerard said, “Timmy. Timmy, our baby kazoo.”</p><p>And that is how Timmy the kazoo was born. Peace out.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Again, I am so sorry you had to read through this...</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>